Promesas en la madrugada - Swanqueen
by RosHagamos
Summary: Los habitantes de Storybrooke han vuelto a residir en el Bosque Encantado, Regina a cambiado, influida por el amor que ha mantenido en secreto con Emma Swan desde hace meses, ahora viene lo más difícil pues desean hacerlo formal... ¿cuál será la reacción de todos cuando sepan que la verdadera debilidad de la reina malvada es la salvadora?.
1. Chapter 1

El reino fue reconstruido, tal y como estaba años antes de que Regina lanzase la maldición, incluso antes de que fuese catalogada como ''la reina malvada''. Cada cual volvió a su hogar, ahora sí eran realmente felices, aunque seguro que echaban en falta las comodidades del siglo XXI.

Blancanieves y el príncipe permitieron a Regina conservar su palacio, conformándose la princesa con vivir en el castillo del rey Jorge, perteneciente ahora a David, su marido. Emma viviría con ellos, y Henry estaría intermitente entre esos dos cercanos reinos, que fueron unificados, entre ellos ya no había barreras, ni guerras…

Después de todo, Regina no era tan mala monarca, había cambiado, o más bien, enamorarse de la salvadora había sido la causa. Contrató sirvientes de palacio, ayudas de cámara y todo lo necesario para que este funcionara a las mil maravillas. En la aldea ya no se odiaba su figura, ni se quemaban sus representaciones… era una nueva mujer, noble y justa que velaba por ellos. Mantenía a raya el orden, los impuestos sobre la media y unas leyes unificadas con el reino conjunto de su hijastra. Ahora lucía vestidos claros y formales, la fachada de reina malvada con aquellos vestidos tétricos y siniestros, había quedado en el fondo de su ropero. Mantenía amistad con los demás reyes, acudía a fiestas…pero eso no aliviaba su sentimiento de soledad.

Su príncipe iba creciendo, convertido en todo un caballero que pasaba el día viajando de un reino a otro, incluso juraría que tenía una estrecha relación con una muchacha noble que rondaba su edad.

Tener magia le permitía tener encuentros secretos con Emma, a quien no sacaba de su cabeza ni un solo minuto. Su relación era extraña, como siempre lo fue, ambas se definían complemente adicta a ello.

Regina, entrada la noche, solía secuestrarla y llevarla a su cama para que le hiciese compañía. Se cubrían e inundaban a besos bajo aquellas elegantes sábanas reales.

Se oían susurros en la habitación de la reina, en la madrugada.

Emma.- Creo que va siendo hora de contárselo a mis padres…-Murmuraba entre beso y beso que su amada le brindaba.-

Regina.-¿C-Contárselo? –Tartamudeó, insegura. Aunque las cosas hubiesen cambiado, seguía sin estar bien visto.- Oh, Emma…-Su ilusionada sonrisa iluminaba aquella oscuridad de la que disfrutaban, sintiéndose dichosa por sus intenciones.- ¿De verdad estarías dispuesta a ello? Incluso a…¿Venir a vivir conmigo?.

Emma.- Así es…-Se contagió de su sentimiento, acariciando y enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de la renovada y hermosa reina.- Yo y nuestro príncipe… Detesto abandonarte cada mañana, Regina.

Regina.- Yo también os necesito a mi lado, sois el motor de toda mi existencia.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la oscura habitación, ambas se ocultaron entre nuevos y cálidos besos y abrazos. Si su amor era tan potente para crear la unión definitiva entre los reinos, lo habían conseguido todo.


	2. La coronación de Henry

Música en el comedor, adoraba la música celta.

Regina tomaba su desayuno con tranquilidad, a pesar de que tenía infinidad de cosas por organizar ese día, Henry cumplía dieciséis años y se celebraría su correspondiente fiesta de cumpleaños, la más especial de todas, pues le coronarían oficialmente como príncipe.

La reina se sentía orgullosa, tanto que no puedo esperar y, tras su baño, acudió a la habitación de su pequeño, despertándole con cariñosos y maternales besos.

Regina.- Hoy es un día importante, mi pequeño príncipe…

Él ignoraba que sería coronado, era su regalo, junto a un hermoso y casto corcel banco. Remoloneaba y se cubría con la sábana, reacio a tanto cariño infantil que le brindaba su madre.

Regina.- Cinco minutos más, sólo cinco…-Ultimaba, sacando su traje del ropero, en apenas horas llegarían los invitados, entre ellos Emma y sus padres, por descontado que no faltarían ese día tan especial.-

Las sirvientas de más confianza la ayudaban a colocarse aquel vestido de color marfil y le recogían el pelo frente al tocador. Regina, presumida, se miraba y posaba en algunas ocasiones, riendo con ellas. Por último, le colocaron las joyas que había escogido y una pesada corona que adornaría su cabeza durante aquel día. Era un gusto tratar con la reina en aquella nueva época, se la veía más humana que nunca.

Emma tampoco distaría de elegancia ese día, vestiría tal que una princesa, de azul cielo, y la tiara que la reina Eva, con todo su amor regaló a Blancanieves y, por tanto, ella a Emma. Era una tradición de generaciones.

Todo estaba listo. Regina refrescaba su garganta apropiándose de la primera copa que servían mientras recibía y saludaba a los invitados que iban llegando. Condes, duques, infantes, nobles, príncipes y reyes… incluyendo al escamado Ser Oscuro y su esposa, Belle, acudían al gran palacio real. Parecía mentira pero le encantaba tener a gente en él.

Henry bajaba por las escaleras principales, colocando su brazo izquierdo en su espalda, formando parte del protocolo que Regina le había inculcado. Besó la mejilla de su madre y se quedó a su lado unos minutos, hasta que sus abuelos y su madre biológica llegaron. Los nervios hacían mella en Regina, tanto que se tuvo que disculpar ante la reunión de la que formaba parte, para ir a saludar a Emma, se moría de ganas por estar con ella.

La princesa traía al pequeño Neal en brazos, quien ya daba cortos pasos en el suelo por sí solo. Se la podía sentir nerviosa y un poco incómoda por el vestido que llevaba, pero eso no evita la amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro al divisar a la reina. Se acercó con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, tras dejar al pequeño en el suelo para que se fuera con su madre. Entreabría la boca de pura sorpresa, Regina no dejaba de sorprenderla un solo día.

Emma.- Te sienta bien el blanco, ¿lo sabías? Te da luz, paz, armonía…-Se tomó el atrevimiento de coger las manos de Regina.-

Regina.-El sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas, ampliando una sonrisa.- vaya, usted tampoco desmerece un piropo, Sw…-Carraspeaba, corrigiéndose.- Princesa Emma.

Emma.-Rodaba los ojos al escuchar su título.- Por favor, tú no, ya sabes que no e acabo de acostumbrar…-Musitaba, cercana, aprovechando para abrazarla.-

Regina.- Ya sabes que me gusta oírte…-Reía alegre mientras acariciaba su espalda y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.-

Blancanieves sonreía con dulzura al ver las risas de complicidad entre ambas, era madre de Emma y podía olerse el secreto que ambas guardaban, mas quería que fuese su hija quien le confesara antes de tomar ninguna opinión. Aunque David enloquecería con la simple idea, ella confiaba en Regina, realmente había cambiado, y si su hija había provocado eso, si realmente se hacían tanto bien la una a la otra, ¿por qué interponerse entre ellas? Iba contra sus principios, además, lo merecían, Regina lo merecía. Toma a su hijo pequeño en brazos en lo que las muchachas, mas bien la reina, se acercaba a saludarla, su relación había cambiado de la noche al día.

Todo el castillo lucía adornado, salones, comedores y pasillos, incluyendo el jardín, acompañaban la fiesta. Música de trovadores, comida en las mesas, algunos sirvientes iban sirviendo copas por la sala, sostenidas en bandejas.

Pero algo no iba bien en palacio, aprovechando el revuelo de gente, un niño de corta edad, se coló en la fiesta, sus ropajes delataban que en su familia estaban pasando penurias y, un banquete como aquel que la reina servía, resultaba bastante apetecible. Apenas superaría los ocho años, todos estos repletos de picardía y robos por supervivencia. Cargaba con una bandeja resquebrajada donde pensaba meter algo de aquella comida. Consiguió pasar desapercibido entre tanto invitado hasta ocultarse bajo una de las mesas, cuando el salón se despejara, actuaría. 

Blanca se quedó entre las últimas personas en salón, tomando una pieza de fruta para su pequeño, sentándole en un hueco vacío de la mesa mientras se encargaba de quitar la piel del fruto.

El joven ladronzuelo sacó una mano del mantel, para alcanzar un plato de aquella mesa, pero a su pesar, calculó mal y este cayó al suelo del peso que contenía, formando un estruendo en la ya vacía sala. La reina Blancanieves sufrió un leve sobresalto ante el ruido, frunciendo el ceño al ver movimiento bajo la mesa conjunta y, bajando al pequeño Neal al suelo, destapó el escondite del hurtador, que sintió una necesidad horrible de echar a correr.

Blancanieves.- No, no, espera… -Suavizaba su voz al ver que se trataba de un niño, un niño de aspecto famélico.

El crío se detuvo, desconfiando, suplicaba que no llamase a la guardia de palacio, y aún menos a la reina Regina.

Blancanieves.- Quizá ella podría ayudarte…-No se mueve del sitio, hasta que el silencio se hacía demasiado largo. Toma unos panes y piezas de fruta, incluyendo un dulce como obsequio al pequeño.- Ten…

Cuando se lo tiende, esbozaba una tierna y suave sonrisa. El ladronzuelo se dejó llevar por la necesidad y la tranquilidad que la mujer le trasmitía para aceptar, guardando los alimentos en la bandolera, ansioso, musitando unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Blancanieves.- Ahora vete. Yo no te he visto, ¿de acuerdo? –Sonreía con dulzura, añadiendo un ápice de compasión a esta, observando cómo salía a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

David entraba por el acceso que daba al jardín, en busca de su esposa y su hijo, tardaban demasiado en unirse al resto.

David.- ¿Todo bien?

Blancanieves.- Sí, sí. –Se giró hacia su marido, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro- Todo bien.

Dejaba un beso en los labios del rey y tomaba la fruta que había pelado, llamando a Neal para que les acompañase al jardín, donde se centraba la atención ahora.

Llegaba la hora, la coronación de Henry se estaba llevando a cabo.

La música, el murmullo de la gente cesaban para dar pasos a las palabras del sacerdote, aunque fuese la reina quien posicionase la corona en la cabeza de su hijo, formaba parte de la celebración.

Miraba a Emma que la admiraba, asintiendo y dándole su más sincero apoyo en ese momento, le era inevitable desviar la vista hacia ella en momentos puntuales. Henry estaba serio, metido en la coronación, seguía sin creerse que todo eso fuese real cuando hacía unos años se encontraba en un mundo completamente distinto, sin esas medidas tan ortodoxas y anticuadas. Se arrodillaba mientras Regina tomaba la corona de la urna, manteniendo la cabeza alta, viéndose reflejada en Henry, en aquella divina juventud que disfrutaba, aquella que ni ella ni Emma pensaban robarle.

Se emocionaba, que duda cabía. Logra posicionar, sin temblores aparentes, la corona ante el arrodillado y reciente príncipe, ayudándole a levantarse después, habían ensayado ese momento, procurando que la corona no se cayese al suelo, lo consiguieron. Emma no dejaba de prestarles atención, levantándose y haciendo una suave reverencia, como los demás, cuando Regina le presenta oficialmente como el príncipe del reino. No terminaba de entender la emoción que les provocaba a todos ese momento, pues sus padres se encontraban llorosos, dichosos de orgullo, al igual que Regina, a la cual se la veía temblar al tomar la mano de su hijo y bajar de aquel altar, ante las reverencias de todos los presentes.

Acto seguido comenzaría el baile. La música volvía a sonar, Henry era recibido por sus abuelos, se acababa de convertir en el heredero oficial de Regina. Ema también le abrazaba, mirando, por encima del hombro del niño, a su adorada reina, sonriéndole, enamorada de ella, del momento.


	3. Recuerdos

El sol lucía, primaveral, sólido, intenso… Regina se encontraba tumbada en la hierba de aquella privada y solitaria laguna, evitando que la luz molestase su vista al cubrirse en la sombra en un árbol. A su lado estaba Emma, el silencio las acompañaba a ambas, pero no un silencio un cómodo y tenso, si no todo lo contrario. Este que tapaba las palabras, que dejaba fluir la paz entre ellas, la confianza, el amor…

Emma tomaba la mano de Regina, observándola, acariciándola con devoción. Sus dedos, sus uñas y cada pequeña y hendida línea… sonreía, que bonita era.

-¿En qué piensas, mi amor? –Preguntaba la reina, al ver a su amada tan distraída.-

La rubia negaba con la cabeza, terminando por torcerla suavemente hacia un lado. –Me preguntaba… Me preguntaba qué sentiste antes de lanzar la maldición. Los minutos previos, las horas... la noche anterior. Debió ser un infierno la espera.

Regina abría los ojos en demasía, para nada había reparado en que Emma se preguntase algo así, desde luego era un tema delicado. Se toma su tiempo para contestar, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, demasiado, ya no quedaba nada de aquella Regina, de la reina malvada. Se mojaba los labios antes de darle respuesta, inclinándose hacia ella.

-Han pasado casi 32 años desde aquella fría noche de Octubre de 1983, y puedo decir que, si fuera posible retornar el tiempo y revivir aquella noche, no haría ni caso a las pequeñas dudas que me atormentaron. No, continuaría mi camino…-Argumentaba, con frialdad en sus palabras pero una gran emoción en sus ojos.-

Emma enseriaba el rostro, prensando los labios, haciendo un silencio de varios segundos, antes que la reina continuase hablando.

-Pero sí que iría a mi viejo hogar, a ver mis viejos aposentos, mis viejas cosas. Vería aquel tocador donde pasé tantas horas leyendo, jugando, fantaseando… me sentaría en ese recio sofá donde, mi madre, solía pasar tantas ociosas y aburridas horas para una mujer como ella. Olería el aroma de la tarta de manzana que, tantas veces, esta mandaba preparar para nosotras. Lo disfrutaría, lo saborearía tal que el manjar que, mi paladar, extrañaría el resto de mis días… y en el recuerdo, abrazaría a mi madre como nunca antes. Inocente de mí, al pensar que era su culpa el ser tan fría, y no acusar en que no poseía sentimientos. Iría tras mi padre, le escucharía, volvería a disfrutar de sus enamoradamente paternales mirada, le pediría disculpas por todo lo que ocurrió, y también, por qué no, le agradecería todo el apoyo que me dio años atrás.-Pausa sus palabras de nuevo, tratando de atenuar la congoja que provocaba ese vuelo al pasado, en su garganta.- Sólo querían lo mejor para mi, no se puede beber de una fuente que no mana agua, Emma. –Aquella última reflexión decía tanto de ella… tanto de lo que el cisne estaba descubriendo a cada día.

Conseguía emocionarla. Entrelazaba la mano que sostenía entre las propias, quedando presa.

-También acudiría a las caballerizas, me impregnaría de aquel puro y auténtico amor posadolescente. Le recordaría, y también obviaría nuestros últimos recuerdos. Me quedaría con su lucha, su valentía, sus besos y sus abrazos. Me volvería a encender de amor, de sonrisas… De mis recuerdos de niña. Mis juegos, mis planes de futuro, mis amigas… Encendería mi alma con esa vida que te da el hacerte mayor. Las clases de protocolo, las regañinas dulces de mi institutriz por montar a horcajadas en los caballos, también con las veces que mi querido padre me llevaba al pueblo para acompañarlo a unos recados o, simplemente, de paseo. –Ahora clavaba la mirada en sus ojos marinados.- Pero nada de eso sería lo primero que haría, ¿sabes qué es lo primero que haría?

Emma, evidentemente, negaba con la cabeza. Entusiasmada, impresionada con las palabras que salían de ella.

-¿Qué es…? –Preguntaba, llegando a incorporarse ella misma también, intrigada.-

-Correría, me adelantaría hacia donde poseías tu cuna, en aquella habitación tan bien situada y acondicionada que todo bebé debería disfrutar… Te miraría, vería a esa niña rubia, pequeña de ojos claros e intensos, y le hablaría. –Para el discurso significativamente, para que se hiciera notable aquello que le hubiese dicho.- -Hola, pequeña… soy Regina, y dentro de 28 años exactos, tú y yo nos conoceremos. Y nos enamoraremos, tanto que no habrá cabida de ese amor en nuestros dos corazones. Tendremos un hijo en común, y nos querremos todos muchísimo. Todo dentro de 28 años. Pero ahora estoy aquí, adelantada... supongo que porque quiero, estos 28 años también, contigo cada uno de ellos. Y como no podrá ser posible, me conformo con los segundos previos a que tus padres vengan e intenten deshacerse de mí. Porque te quiero y siempre lo haré, hasta el fin de mis días y más allá, ya lo verás.

La princesa que odiaba su título no puede evitar romper en un emotivo llanto, lanzándose a los brazos de Regina en un fuerte y sentido abrazo, queriéndola, esbozando un suave puchero mientras sus lágrimas caían por su rostro. Regina sonreía, respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu aquella unión, benditos actos que la habían llevado a aquella situación actual que tanto la colmaba de felicidad.


	4. Buenos días

Enamorada, endulzada, sonriente, dichosa, eufórica, cada día más aficionada a los patos que habían emigrado a la laguna del jardín de palacio… así se sentía Regina.

Patos, que curiosidad. Patitos que después se convertirían en cisnes, como le había ocurrido a su hermosa princesa Swan. Suspiraba al pensar en ella, sentada en un prado a la orilla de aquella laguna, mientras observaba a aquellos seres ovíparos jugar, bañarse y gaznar, sonriéndose al ver como los más pequeñitos seguían con torpeza a su mamá.

No lo reprime más y, sumida en una nube de humo morado, aparece en el dormitorio de Emma. Era temprano, estaba amaneciendo y esta seguía durmiendo, como imaginaba.

Se acercaba despacio, caminando silenciosa, viéndola sumergida en un profundo sueño, echa un lio en la cama, hermosamente despeinada. Se quita los zapatos, deja la capa a un lado y se hace un hueco a su lado… trasmitía un calor tan placentero que se quedaría dormida junto a ella el rato que durase su sueño, en cambio, opta por acariciar su pelo con suavidad, perfectamente ya acoplada en su espalda, unida a su forma.

Emma se desvelaba ante el suave contacto, reconociendo al instante el olor de Regina. Aquel olor a flores de bosque, a perfume, a ella misma, pues no tenía otra definición que Regina. Se giraba hacia ella, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados

Antes de que pudiese emitir palabra, la reina despertaba sus labios a besos, enredándose, dejando que Emma se acoplase a ella en un abrazo, en una unión tan pura como ella solo sabía darle. La acariciaba con gusto, cautela y suavidad… hasta que pierde esta primera al dar con la tersa piel de sus muslos, subiéndole el camisón que llevaba para dormir, alcanzando el borde de sus glúteos, rondeándolos con las manos, saboreándola con las yemas de sus dedos.

La princesa jadeaba, mordiéndose el labio, dejándose manejar por ella. La desvestía, también aprovechaba para dejar su desnudez al descubierto. Regina era realmente grandiosa en todos los sentidos. Sensualidad, amor, belleza… tanto se dejan enredar, sin emitir ninguna palabra al respecto, sus jadeos, los besos, sus roces… que se acaban por ver sumidas en su propio calor y pieles descubiertas. Se exploraban una vez más, amándose.

-Eres todo lo que me hace feliz…-Rompía Emma el silencio, entre el recorrido de besos que llevaba en su cuerpo, comenzando desde sus labios y acabando en las curvas de sus senos, mientras sus manos divagaban por sus costados.

-Moriría en tus labios –Respondía al susurro, ejecutando sus palabras al tomar su rostro y fundirse en ellos con toda la pasión que albergaba.

Emma comenzaba un suave movimiento contra ella, acoplando su humedad a sus piernas, provocando que temblase tanto que la piel de Regina se erizaba, haciendo que se uniese al movimiento, haciendo que gimiese inaudiblemente al alzar con lentitud una de sus piernas. Se podía decir que simulaba un baile el mecerse de ambas, una unión tan sumamente perfecta que las lleva a tocar el cielo con las manos, manteniendo un silencio casi ausente entre sus respiraciones. Regina la abrazaba con fuerza, dejando repetidos besos en su frente, coincidiendo con sus labios una vez la rubia se alza un poco.

-Buenos días…-Susurraba la monarca, mordiéndose el labio, sumida en su profunda mirada.

-Maravillosos…-Respondía Emma, sonriendo con amplitud, enamorada.


	5. Medidas drásticas

Henry estaba comenzando a moverse, viajaba con los demás soldados pues ya era mayor y tenía derecho a elegir lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. A Regina no le gustaba que se inmiscuyera en las batallas ni las guerrillas, ni entendía que aún estuvieran en vigor, pero claro, estaban aquel mundo, aquella 'época', los medios eran ortodoxos.

Los reinos de la reina Regina y el rey David, estaban unidos consecuentemente por lazos familiares, y combatían por un objetivo el común, que el orden se mantuviese a raya.

Emma no entendía, y no era partícipe de ello, ni lo compartía siquiera.

-Regina...

-¿Qué? -la miraba, con una de sus manos apoyada en la mesa del escritorio.

-Esto no está bien... Tenemos a Henry a kilómetros de aquí, consumido por estos básicos ideales que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza.

-Emma...-La reina suspiraba.- Ponte en la situación de que, abandonas tu casa durante un largo tiempo, ¿si? Y cuando vuelves, está repleta de ocupas que la están destrozando, mancillando y que no tienen la mínima intención de marcharse, ¿qué harías?

-Llamar a la policía. Aunque allí es más difícil porque entran temas legales y morales que...

Regina alzaba una mano, interrumpiéndola.

-Veamos, cariño... Aquí nosotros somos la ley.

-¡Con más razón aún no tenéis escusa para cometer asesinatos! -La rubia se rebelaba.-

-Soy a la que menos le hace gracia que Henry esté fuera, pero no le voy a impedir que luche por sus ideales, su reino y...

-¡Él no está concienciado de eso! No sabe lo que está haciendo...

-Claro que lo sabe. No pretendemos matar, si lo hacemos, sería en defensa propia. Sólo pretendemos que dejen de arrasar cosechas, de quemar heno que es necesario y de atemorizar y robar a los aldeanos...

-Debe haber una forma más fácil...

-Aquí no atienden a razones, ¿Acaso no ves que son unos bárbaros?

-Los bárbaros somos nosotros que nos rebajamos a sus actos.

Regina tensaba la mandíbula, estaba claro que Emma no iba a comprender nunca lo que significaba vivir en el medievo, que demasiado formalizados estaban.

-¡Pero no todos han estado en el mundo de donde venimos!

Acababan a voces, tanto que Blancanieves acaba interrumpiendo en el despacho, con la escusa de reclamarlas para la comida. Regina se guardaba un gruñido.

-Ve a comer...-Musitaba.

-¿No vienes? -Emma muequeaba, tratando de mantenerse seria.

-No tengo apetito...-Sentenciaba, volviendo la mirada a los mapas que tenía sobre la mesa.

* * *

Emma se quedaba un tanto ausente mientras almorzaban, ya su madre había tratado de explicarle que estaban siendo justos y que eso era lo que había que hacer, que estaban en otro mundo y no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a algo así.

-¿Esa es la solución? comenzar una batalla...-Musitaba Emma, volviendo a entrar en el tema.

-Acatarás lo que se decida, Emma...-Sentenciaba David.- Tú no sabes de estos asuntos...

-¿Ahora me vas a venir con ls sumisión que debe guardar la mujer al hombre? -Replicaba.

-No, Emma...-Musitaba Blanca con resignación, tratando de que el pequeño Neal se acabase su plato de comida, pero este parecía no dar tregua a su madre.-

-Regina podría acabar con todo ese regimiento con, tan solo, un chasquido de dedos...-David realizaba una pausa ante la mirada escandalizada que recibe de su hija.- O simplemente hacerlos desaparecer.

-¡David! -Su mujer le llamaba la atención.- ¿Quieres que utilice esos métodos tras atraparla, encerrarla y desterrarla cuando lo vimos oportuno? Hasta me sorprende que ahora quiera ayudarnos...

-¡Compartimos sentimiento de sorpresa, entonces! Pero lo que a mi me sorprende es que mantenga una relación amorosa con mi hija -David se levantaba, dando un golpe seco con los puños en la mesa.- ¿Cuándo pensábais decírmelo?

Blanca tensaba la mandíbula, Emma ese tema sólo lo había tratado con ella, y por encima, debido al hincapié que hizo su madre en que tuviese la confianza para contarle, no iba a juzgarla, no era nadie para ello.

-¡¿Y te supone algún problema que sea así?! -Emma también se levantaba, cabezona, como su padre.- ¿Os tengo que recordar que sólo llevamos cuatro años juntos? El resto del tiempo estuve sola...¡Sola! -Alzaba la voz, sintiendo una enorme congoja en su pecho.- No tenéis derecho a juzgar lo que haga o deje de hacer...

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que esa mujer decidiera separarnos? -David competía a los gritos de su hija.- Y, lo peor, ahora estáis inmersas en ese... disparate de amorío...

-¡Podríais no haberme mandado a través de el espejo a aquel lugar!

Regina llevaba unos minutos escuchando los gritos tras la puerta, oculta, callada, con los ojos cerrados para mantener un mejor autocontrol de ese momento.

-¡Ya basta! -Blancanieves ponía el orden que la situación necesitaba, levantándose, asustando también al pequeño Neal por el grito que da.- ¿Acaso nos vamos a poner a echarnos cosas en cara a estas alturas? Emma puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, sus relaciones y lo que le apetezca... Pero tampoco tú tienes derecho a reclamarnos lo que hicimos... Pues fue por el bien, por el bien de todos... ¡Eres la salvadora, Emma!

-¡Pero yo no elegí ese peso! -Se daba la vuelta, soltando los cubiertos en la mesa de mala forma, caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

David para a su esposa cuando va a ir tras Emma. Regina toma del brazo a Emma cuando pasa por su lado sin verla, tapándole la boca y llevándola dentro de una habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Emma? -Le pregunta, son soltarla demasiado.

-¿Para qué me preguntas si lo has oído todo? -Le susurra, sin mirarla todavía.

-¿Compartes su pensamiento?

-¿Cómo? -Miraba sus ojos ahora.

-¿Me guardas rencor por todo lo pasado? -Le preguntaba, con la mayor seriedad y calma del mundo.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo después de todo? -Coincidía con sus ojos, llorosa, tomándola de las manos.- Que él no haya sabido perdonar, no significa que yo tampoco... No siento que me hicieras ningún daño directamente, tuvo que pasar...-Tiraba de sus manos y la llevaba a sua brazos.- Lo que más me preocupa es las intenciones que ahora tenéis.

-No pienso atentar sobre sus vidas, Emma... Sólo se trata de que dejen de hacer daño. Sé que lo entenderías mejor una vez hubiesen hecho el daño suficiente para que te tocase de forma personal -Tomaba su rostro con las manos.

-No digas esas cosas...-Puchereaba, sintiéndose vulnerable y débil ante su directa y cercana mirada.

-Confía en mi proceder...-Depositaba un suave beso sobre sus labios.- Todo estará bien...

Emma cerraba los ojos, aceptando sus labios como único consuelo a aquela situación, dando así por aprobada la idea.


	6. El regreso de Henry

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que ha pasado más de un año, que dábais por perdida más publicaciones y que a la mayoría ya se os habría olvidado la historia, pero he conseguido sacar tiempo (e inspiración, que era lo que me faltaba) para continuarla.**

**Es de mis favoritas, sinceramente... considero que tiene mucho material y mucho camino por el que tirar, y explotar, y realmente voy a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.**

**Muchísimas gracias si, después de tanto, os molestáis en abrir una historia de una escritora que publica de forma tan esporádica... prometo que va a pasar menos de un año para la siguiente publicación :P**

**Espero que disfrutéis con el capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

* * *

Cuando Henry regresó lo hizo con una sorpresa para todos, se había enamorado de una princesa.

Estaban demasiado centrados en los problemas del reino como para reparar en aquella posibilidad, en que el príncipe ya iba teniendo edad de que aquello aconteciera.

-Pensaba que algo así lo hablarías con... con Regina -Espetaba Emma, mirándole con los ojos bastaste abiertos.- Pero dile a la muchacha que pase, ¡no la dejes en la puerta! -Susurraba alto a la vez que le da un suave empujón para que espabilase.-

-¿Cómo iba a hablarlo con ella? No tiene tiempo para nada...

-¿Sabes algo sobre los ataques que se han lanzado? -Susurraba la pregunta, insegura por ello.-

-Consiguieron su propósito; desmontar campamentos y puntos de concentración, pero aún le queda bastante para llegar a las bases... quizá debería buscar aliados en otros reinos.

Emma se encogía de hombros ante las palabras de Henry, deteniéndole una última vez antes de que definitivamente fuese a la sala a buscar a la muchacha.

-Henry... ¿de verdad te gusta esto? El reino, vivir así, hacer.. lo que haces y tener estas obligaciones, ¿te gusta?

-Muchísimo, mamá...-Le respondía él.- Realmente me siento útil. Me siento importante, la gente me quiere... y tengo amigos -Le acababa diciendo, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Podía entender todo lo que le costaba a su madre biológica adaptarse a algo que nunca había vivido, al igual que él, pero sabía que el coche cultural era bastante más amplio respecto a Emma.- Y, ahora sí, voy a por Violeta...

-¿Así se llama?

-Así se llama...

Emma sonreía suave, espectante por ver a la muchacha que aparecería por la puerta, esperando que fuese buena para su hijo y que no le hiciese daño...

* * *

La reina iba de reunión en reunión, había conseguido que Emma se mudase al palacio con ella pero aún ni había podido disfrutarlo. Solía tener el castillo muy visitado durante la semana, diferentes reyes y príncipes que se unían a la batalla contra aquellos 'rebeldes'.

-Asaltan campos... ¡los queman! -Exponía el monarca del reino Este, donde ahora parecía que arraigaban más aquellos bandidos.- Y ya no nos pongamos a hablar del índice de robo que mis aldeanos tienen que sufrir... ¡Cada vez es mayor el número de visitas que tengo en las audiencias! Antes, se limitaban a ser cinco por semanas, o diez como máximo, cuyos motivos eran trifulcas entre vecinos, por tierras, o préstamos por alguna desgracia acontecida; pero ahora es todo debido a aquellos malditos rebeldes... las arcas de mi reino acabarán con telarañas.

Regina escuchaba, con atención fingida, desconectada de toda la emoción que le ponía el afectado.

-Refuerce la seguridad en las calles. Sus propios vecinos podrían hacer guardias nocturnas para que los campos no fuesen incendiados...-Proponía, apoyando la cabeza sosbre su propia mano.- Así podría asegurarse de que bajará el número de pérdidas notablemente. En todo caso, ya sabe que estoy formando ejércitos, pequeños y repartidos, para erradicar a esa plaga.

-A ese punto queríamos llegar, Majestad -El rey a sentía con seguridad.- Mis hombres estarán a sus órdenes, y toda la disposición económica, y territorial, que necesite tambíén.

Regina alzaba elegantemente la mano. Ya Edrick, su joven aprendiz, sabía que hacer. Buscaba unos papeles de contrato, donde el rey debía firmar para aceptar que se comprometía con todo lo que acababa de decir. El muchacho llevaba la pluma y la tinta, cuidadoso de no derramarla, hacia la mesa de reunión.

-El príncipe se encuentra fuera, alteza...-Le susurraba a Regina, algo inclinado para que las palabras solo quedasen entre ellos.-

Regina levantaba la mirada hacia el muchacho.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-No deseaba interrumpir, señora... Traté de buscar el momento, mas no lo encontré

-Descuida...-Le hacía un gesto para que se retirase, agradecida.-

Tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa mientras observaba como el otro monarca leía y releía las condiciones... Acababa por sonreirse.

-¿Ocurre algo, Jacob? -Le tuteaba, con la barbilla brevemente alzada y un gesto de ironía.- ¿No se fía de mi palabra?

-O-Oh, claro que sí, Majestad. Pero nunca está de más leer algo con lo que voy a comprometerme... Una firma es muy importante.

Cosneguía que el hombre, ahora, sintiese vergüenza de seguir leyendo... le observaba como fruncía el ceño y dejaba el papel de pergamino sobre la mesa de madera de roble, tomaba la pluma y se disponía a firmar.

-No pretendía ofenderla.

-No, en absoluto... -Regina mantenía la sonrisilla. En realidad, era ella la que estaba nerviosa y no precisamente por el contrato, sino porque su pequeño príncipe la estaba esperando fuera.-


End file.
